


Through Sickness and in Health

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma comes home from a hard day at work with a raging cold, she's yet again reminded why she loves Skye or Skye takes care of her hard working wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Sickness and in Health

"I'm home, Skye!" 

 

Jemma's announcement was cut off by her own cough as she walked through the front door to their apartment. She let one of the bags drop and put a hand tenderly on her throat, feeling the sore body part with precision. 

 

She cleared her throat again, trying to get the stinging to ease up without much effort. To say that she had a bad day would have been an understatement, her lab as packed all day and they had countless samples to go through and even the day quill that Jemma had taken that morning wore off and she was left dealing with the stupid cold. 

 

Everyone had told her, especially Fitz, that she should just go home and take it easy. She understood the sentiment, she really did, but after the twentieth time someone told her that while she was in the middle of working, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. Yes! She wanted to go home and curl up in bed but obviously she couldn't do that! She wanted to say after a while. 

 

There was no response once she got in the door but she could hear music playing loudly in another part of the house so she just followed the noises. In the living area she dropped her bags, usually so specific where she put them but today she didn't care. She ripped off her scarf and threw it on the sofa, dragging her feet over the carpet to where the sound was coming from, sniffling occasionally. 

 

She made her way to the kitchen, her body drooping more and more as she walked through her house. She stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking into the commotion where the music was the loudest. Despite feeling so terrible, she smiled and leaned on the edge of the door, crossing her arms and watching the show. 

 

Skye was turned away from her and a laptop blared music from one of the counters. The kitchen was a mess and Skye was holding on to a stick a celery, the food obviously standing in for a microphone as she lip synced the song playing on the laptop. She moved her hips back and forth, sliding her feet around on the tile floor enthusiastically. 

 

She whipped around, eyes shut as she performed in her own private show, throwing her hair around like a rock star and holding the stock of celery close to her mouth as she pretended to sing. She wore nothing but a large T-Shirt and pair of bed shorts along with bright white socks that slid perfectly for her performance. 

 

Jemma leaned most of her weight on the edge of the doorway, the music covering her sniffling noises effectively as she watched adoringly as Skye picked up a spoon, sang into it and then stirred something on the stove. Her hips shaking to the beat of the music, she tapped the spoon down, turning it into a drumstick before whipping her head back, hair trailing across her face wildly. 

 

Her eyes opened and she jumped, squeaking a little bit and putting a hand over her mouth, giggling in embarrassment. 

 

"How long have you been there!?", still smiling and holding her hands at her side in mock indignation. 

 

Jemma chuckled painfully with the sore throat and shrugged her shoulders tiredly, 

 

"Long enough, darling. But don't let me stop you, I've been enjoying the show quite a lot from over here." 

 

Skye laughed and shook her head a small blush working it's way around her cheeks. She leaned her elbows on the counter, smiling up at the scientist with bright eyes. Jemma tilted her head, gazing over at Skye with glazed over eyes. Skye, cocked an eyebrow, 

 

"What?" 

 

Jemma smiled and rocked her shoulders lightly on the wall, never taking her eyes off of her wife, 

 

"It's just-- Ugh--", she sneezed, 

 

"I'm so in love with you, Skye.." 

 

The other woman blushed, looking away bashfully, 

 

"I can't believe that I have you, that's all" 

 

Skye looked up suddenly at the small noise that Jemma made after she spoke and the Agent shot up from the counter, concern littering her face, 

 

"Oh my God, Jem, are you crying?", Skye twisted around the counter and went to her wife, who was holding her face in her hands, the taller woman wrapped her up in a hug instinctually. 

 

"Jem, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? 'Cause, you know I will beat a mo--", She was cut off by the small giggle that came through Jemma's fingers. 

 

She pulled back and got a closer look at her wife, who slid her hands down, putting them around Skye's waist and laying a heavy head on her shoulder. 

 

"No, no one hurt me, sweetie... I'm just not feeling well, and--", she sneezed loudly and then laid her head back on the other woman's shoulder "And, i just love you so much, you're so kind, and I'm just so blessed--" She started crying again and despite herself, Skye was smiling, holding Jemma on her shoulder. 

 

"You push yourself too hard, Jem.", Skye pulled her wife up and held her face, looking at her closely and putting a hand over her forehead, checking for a fever, "And you get really emotional when you're sick. Come on, you need to rest." 

 

Skye put an arm around her wife and led her out of the kitchen, a feat which wasn't very hard in her current state. Jemma leaned most of her weight on her wife and let herself get pulled into the bedroom where Skye sat her on the end of the bed. 

 

Skye pulled the scientist's hair out of the bun that it currently was in and let it fall comfortably over her neck. She gently pulled off Jemma's shirt, pants, shoes and bra, replacing them with a large comfy night gown. Normally Jemma would hate to be taken care of like this but she was too tired and worn out to argue and instead just let her wife take care of everything. 

 

Skye moved away and Jemma leaned toward her, whining slightly at the lack of warmth where Skye had just been next to her. Skye pulled the blankets back and fluffed up the pillow on her wife's side before moving to help Jemma up again, leading her to the bed. Jemma got in obediently and pulled the blankets over her legs, to which Skye took over and pulled them up to her shoulders, tucking her wife in properly. 

 

She smiled sympathetically and moved a strand of hair out of Jemma's face, "Fitz told me you weren't feeling well so I made some chicken soup." She patted Jemma's tummy, and stood up, "You need to have something warm in your stomach before you go to sleep, I'll be right back." Jemma nodded and wiggled down underneath the blankets. 

 

A moment later, Skye came back with a little bed stand and a bowl of steaming soup. she put the stand over her wife's lap and set the bowl of comfort food down, twirling the spoon closer to her wife. Jemma smiled, thankfully and picked the spoon up and took a sip of the warm soup. She let her head fall back with a moan, 

 

"This is wonderful, Skye. Thank you so much." Skye sat on the bed next to her wife's legs, crossing her knees and leaning over Jemma, "I'm so sorry about all of this--" she gestured generally to herself, "I know I get weepy when I'm sick.." 

 

Skye chuckled and shook her head, "Baby, you worked a twelve hour shift and It's freezing balls outside, give yourself a break, okay? You're lucky you haven't got pneumonia." 

 

Jemma tilted her head at her wife, her eyes glazing over again. "You're so perfect to me, Skye.." 

 

Her wife laughed, "Yeah, remember that the next time I leave the towels on the bathroom floor, okay?". Jemma giggled and took a few more sips of the chicken soup, 

 

"Where did you learn to make chicken soup? This is amazing." She continued to eat from the bowl in front of her and Skye shrugged her shoulders, 

 

"Definitely not YouTube, if that's what you're wondering. And I'm giving you the recipe so you can make this for me when I inevitably catch your cold." She nudged Jemma's leg and the other woman giggled then sneezed immediately afterwards. 

 

"I'm sorry about that, sweetheart.", Skye rolled over her legs and laid down next to her, head barely on the pillow as she looked up at her, "It's cool, Jem, i wouldn't have married you if I wasn't prepared to get your left over viruses." 

 

She looked over to see the bowl almost empty and she stood up, stretching. Jemma handed over her empty bowl with a smile. Skye took the stand and the bowl from Jemma's lap, who pulled the covers back over her shoulders. Skye turned around in the doorway, 

 

"Now get some rest, I'll be in bed in a minute. I'm going to call and tell the lab that you're taking a couple days off." Jemma immediately protested to which Skye put a quick hand up, "No, bed rest until you're better. Dr. Wife's orders which will be in effect until this cold takes me out and then you can torture me all you want." Jemma sighed but didn't say another word, snuggling down under the covers. Just as promised, a few minutes later Skye came back and joined her, wrapping warm arms around her and snuggling close her, she hummed contently, maybe having a coupe days off wouldn't be so bad after all


End file.
